Yes Master
by PerforatedFiction
Summary: Edward has an odd job disguising as a maid for a rich man (who knows that he's a guy) and when a smooth man comes into the picture, what's the real meaning of his job?
1. The Beginning Part 1

**Author's Note: Here is something I thought of while watching American Dad lol I know, weird. **

**I don't own fullmetal Alchemist or the characters... there might be an OC but I don't know lol enjoy**

* * *

Edward patted the front of his apron, dispelling any crumbs that has previously fallen on his lap. His side fringes of hair fell across his face and his legs involuntarily straightened because of the heels he was wearing.

At first he had strongly refused the required uniform for the job, but he needed the money. It was the easiest way he had ever gotten so much. Put makeup on, do hair, wear a dress, and play pretend while cleaning. Piece of cake.

He told his brother that he was a waiter at an expensive restaurant. Be didn't want him to know he did this nearly every day.

The owner of the house was a smooth guy with a smooth name. Roy Mustang has deep black eyes and a smirk to die for. Women practically threw their panties at him, and from what he had heard around town he caught them.

Roy had a smart mouth and knew exactly how to push Ed's buttons. They fought more than talked. Edward could take it, though, he needed the money for his little brother. With this new money, they could live comfortably without starving or staying about eviction.

The blonde boy carried the large silver tray in his right hand as He opened a large oak door to the dark-haired man's bedroom.

"Wake up, Mustang. You have that meeting or whatever in two hours." He set the tray on a side table and clapped his hands loudly.

Roy groaned and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Come on, bastard." He clicked over to the large bed and jumped on the form under the blankets.

"Agh, damn it, Ed." He squinted and pinned the blonde boy under him, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his chest. "No matter how pretty you are, kid, you won't seduce me."

Edward blushed deep and struggled to get up. "You pervert! You need to open your fucking eyes because there is no way I want to seduce a bastard like you!"

Mustang pushed himself into a push up position and looked down at Edward. "I'm hurt, Edward." He feigned hurt and pouted his lips.

"I don't see why when you have all these beautiful women practically waiting on their knees for you."

"What a crude thing to say." Mustang looked into the blonde's eyes and froze.

Edward locked eyes with the man and moments passed as they stayed in that position. "This is weird." The blonde broke the silence.

Roy mentally agreed and pushed off the bed. "I'll need the whole place spotless because I'm having a little get together tonight with people of high importance."

"Yes sir." He said.

* * *

**This just a taste of what I have in mind for this story, should I continue it? (Will contain crazy things with a new person and things dealing with Ed's real identity and his situation with his brother) **

**A love story, really. But not "Oh, I actually love you, Edward. Let me love you." It's more like death threats, shame, and craziness :D yeah, I'll continue when I get a chance :)**


	2. The Beginning Part 2

**Author's Note: Well, I like this story surprisingly xD I hope you guys do too. **

**Warnings that won't spoil the story: Language and perverted stuffs**

* * *

Ed heard the crash of a vase as he collided with the ground. His arm pulsed with pain and he laid there with his eyes shut tight. Loud footsteps came closer and he heard heavy breathing.

"Edward! Are you okay?!" Roy uselessly waved his hands over the boy in panic. "What happened? Is your arm alright?"

Ed groaned and turned onto his back and opened his eyes. "My shoulder is killing me. I think I'm al-" He attempted to get up, but winced from the pain in his right hip and layed back against the hardwood floor. For a second, he looked past the panicking raven haired man and stared at a carefully crafted marble owl sitting on the black grand piano that sat behind fine clothed sofas.

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Mustang bent over the boy and tried to examine his arm without touching it.

Edward shook his head and looked up at the older man. "I know what a broken bone feels like. This just hurts. I'll be back up in a minute don't-" He groaned in pain as he sat up slowly, using his left arm as support-"... worry." Roy backed off and watched as the blond took off the top part of his dress to observe his wound. The shoulder was bright red and was starting to bruise badly. "Damn ladder. I told you I needed a new one!" Both men looked over to the pieces of wood that was once a small ladder leaning against a large bookshelf. The middle pieces all hung downward towards the middle with jagged, broken edges.

The raven felt guilt for a moment. He looked back at Edward who was putting his dress back together the best he could with just his left hand. "I have a sling. It'll help your shoulder. Then, you can take the rest of the day off with pay."

"How generous." The blond smirked.

"I don't want to get sued by some boy, that's all." Mustang got up and exited to fetch the arm sling.

'Some boy?' Ed laughed. You think they would be on better terms by now. After all, it has been three months.

_'Brother, I found this small shop that's looking for a desk boy. I was thinking maybe I should apply.' Al's eyes lit up._

_'Al, we have enough money for now with this new job I have. I know you want to help, but school is more important.' Edward smiled at his brother's disappointed expression. 'I made the mistake of quitting school, but you have the chance.' _

_'Once I graduate, I will make more than enough and you can live the life you deserve, brother.'_

Edward's heart tightened at the memory. He looked down at his black and white laced skirt. _What am I doing? Anything to help him, right? _Besides-

"I hope you like the color blue. This was the only color I have." Roy knelt down and pulled it over the boy's head and under his arm. He grimaced in pain, but complied with Roy as he slid his arm into the pouch. "You should put ice on it and don't use it for a little bit."

"Yes, doctor Mustang."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Looks like I'm going to have to postpone this 'get together' that was planned today."

"Because I hurt myself?" Ed knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes. You are a very important part of this, pipsqueak."

"Oh, you- WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A PIPSQUEAK YOU MORALLY BANKRUPT POOR EXCUSE OF A MAN WITH A GOD COMPLEX?!" Ed attempted to smack the man in the face, but ended up hurting himself and unintentionally whimpering, embarrassing himself with such a girly noise.

"Here" Mustang stood up and offered a hand. Ed took it with his left and ungracefully stood up. "Do you want to go home?"

He didn't really want to. It would be empty for a few more hours. "Al isn't home yet."

"Ah, he has studies, huh?" He dug his hands in his pockets and looked around the room. "Hmmm.. three hours to spare..." He looked Ed up and down. "I have an idea."

The blond saw the man look him from head to toe and felt uneasy. "What?"

"Let's have sex."

"W-What?! Is that neck tie too tight or something, you bastard?" His voice shook as he backed away.

Roy laughed harder than he intended. "Calm... calm down, Ed." He wiped a tear away. "I'm kidding. We should work on your girly skills for the party. You act like such a tomboy."

Ed sweat dropped. "I _am _a guy, but whatever. I guess not in this house." He shrugged. "How do I act more... girly?" He raised a brow.

Roy thought for a minute while staring at his maid. "Hmm.. stand straight. It's also the way you walk. Girls naturally sway their hips. You should do that." The man smirked at the humiliation the poor boy was about to go through.

"U-um like-" He faced away and took a few steps trying to sway his hips, making it look like a failed belly dance. Roy outwardly laughed and shook his head.

"Roll them more. One hip at a time." Ed walked a few more steps. "Closer, just practice." He watched his hips as he walked circles around the room. The boy_ did _ have a nice ass. His legs were shapely, too. "I think you have it, you just need to get used to it. Let's work on the way you talk." He walked and sat on the white sofa, patting the space directly next to him. "Let's play roles. I'm a rich man you just met and you are trying to flirt with me. Show me what you got, Elric."

_Is he serious?_ Edward asked. This had to be the most humiliating position he's ever been in. He was just seductively swaying his hips like a woman around this man's guest room. He sighed and sat next to him.

Roy smirked at the boy's blush and cleared his throat. "Why, miss, you have the most beautiful eyes," he said loudly.

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "I got them from my father."

"Come on, that sounded aggravated."

"Because it was!"

"Like a lady~!"

"Ugh... I-" He cleared his throat and spoke lighter and higher. "I got them from my father."

Roy threw his arm over the back of the couch. "You sound like a boy, and not interested. I shall invest my time elsewhere!" Mustang acted.

"Come on, Mustang!"

"I'm not convinced..."

"I..." He took a deep breath and leaned in towards his boss. He batted his lashes and ran a finger down his maroon tie. "I got them from my father." He whispered sweetly, and looked up to make pleading eye contact with the older man.

Mustang's eyes were wide and he stared at the teen practically in his lap. "That..." He winced at how shakey his voice sounded and cleared his throat and stood up. "That was too much. If I were someone else, you would be pinned down and being felt up. I said flirty, not 'I'm trying to sleep with you.'"

Ed pouted. "I don't even know the difference. I've never flirted before."

"Never?"

He shook his head and looked at his skirt. He traced the embroidered birdcage sewn on with his finger. His shoulder ached and he didn't feel like being yelled at right now.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Ed blushed. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Mustang laughed. "So, that's a no."

"Sh-shut up! I have too many responsibilities, okay? I haven't had the time."

"Some excuse." He smirked. "You're seventeen and _still _a vir-." He was met with a hard punch in the arm.

* * *

A blonde girl made her way through a busy lobby to the front desk of the hotel. She rang the bell impatiently and scoffed at the lack of immediate service.

"Yes?" A girl with short brown hair rushed to her aide.

"Hello, my name is Winry Rockbell and I am looking for an Arthur Lemoine."

* * *

**Still in the introductions and beginning^^ I have big plans for this story :D **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorite this story!  
I cant express my gratitude! The newest chapter will be posted next time I have enough time on a computer! You won't wait _too _ long, I promise! **

**Chu Chu, **

**-Nica5ever **


End file.
